The Price of Happiness
by shadow21
Summary: The Sequal to "Chasing Dreams." Zoey and Chase are finally together. But they soon realize that getting together is one thing, staying together is another. Can the new couple find a way to keep it together? Rated T for now...
1. The New Couple

**Disclaimer: I have no owner's rights of anything Zoey 101, if I did, these two would be together by now.**

_(Chase's POV)_

Let's see, where was I?

(Flashback)

(_Chase comes to a table down at the beach. There he notices a folded note on the table. He picks it up. "Look to the ocean," it reads. A shadow figure is walking toward him. Eventually that shadowy figure is revealed to be Zoey smiling in a golden dress)_

_Chase:(stuttering) Zoey, how? Wha- why? Who?_

_Zoey:(jokingly) Will you be completing any of these questions?_

_Chase: This was your plan?_

_Zoey: It was all me, but, I had a little help._

_Chase:(looks around) Ohhhh, I see._

_Zoey: Which reminds me.(Punches Chase in the shoulder)_

_Chase: Ouch! What was that for?_

_Zoey:(smiling) For not telling me that you were back!_

_Chase: I thought I was doing the right thing! Shoot, after finding out that you had been dating James, I didn't know what to think and I wasn't sure what to say and how to act and--_

_(Chase is interrupted when Zoey grabs and kisses his lips. Chase's eyes are wide but eventually he embraces her and kisses back. About 7 seconds later they pull apart their foreheads meeting)_

_Chase: You don't know how long I've wanted that._

_Zoey: I think I do.(Takes Chase's hands)I didn't realize how I felt about you until I heard that video-chat, and when James came along I didn't know what I was thinking and all I know is that I love you more than anyone else in the world. And I couldn't say that now or ever if that wasn't true. I love you Chase Matthews._

_Chase: Zoey Brooks. What I said in that intervention has never been more truer than it is right now. I've been in love with you ever since I ran into that flagpole the first time I met you. I've been wanting to say it for the longest time but was too afraid to. And I thought moving to England would finally bring us together but it seemed like it was pulling us apart. And all that motivated me was returning to PCA and being with you finally. And Zoey, I think I love you more now than I ever have. I always have and I don't think…no I know I will never stop._

_(Zoey smiles and tears start to roll down her face. Chase sheds a tear himself. They kiss again and hold each other's hands even tighter than before.)_

_(End Flashback)_

(Chase's POV)

Oh yeah, that. I was in my bed in a way not believing that what had happened tonight. It all seemed like it was a dream. _Was this for real? _I thought deciphering what had transpired. _If this is for real then that means…Zoey Brooks is my girlfriend now!_

I could hardly contain myself. Part of me knew I should be sleeping soundly knowing that all my dreams were finally a reality but I just couldn't thinking about what had just happened. _This is mind-boggling! _I then thought. My hands were shaking from excitement. _My girlfriend, Zoey Brooks, _I then thought, _or better still Zoey Brooks Matthews…hey it could happen._

(Zoey's POV)

It was all so unreal. Even though I was the one who was the catalyst of this entire plan, I couldn't get over it. When I returned to PCA from England I was unsure of my feelings for him, but when I started dating James, Chase was all I could think about. And now I can finally call Chase my boyfriend! _My boyfriend Chase. _I thought, _it really does have a nice ring to it. Zoey and Chase, Chase and Zoey. _My mind was spinning out of control. In the weirdest way I felt like I wanted this ever since I met him. I ended up picking up my phone and speed-dialing him. While I was doing all this I was putting on sweats my shoes.

(Chase's POV)

My thoughts continued to roll through my mind. I tried still but couldn't sleep. I picked up my phone and looked at her picture in it. I highlighted her name about to call it, but then I ended up closing my phone. _Idiot! _I thought, _she's probably asleep. She always has been the most rational person I know. _It was then that my phone started to go off. I picked up my phone and took a look at my photo ID and a smile crept on my face when I saw it. I answered, trying to sound groggy.

"Hello," I said.

"Chase," she said, "are you sleep?"

"Honestly," I answered, "I haven't slept since I returned to PCA."

"Oh," she said. "I can't sleep either."

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Chase," she then said, "Open your door."

I then walked up and opened my door. To my surprise, Zoey was standing at my doorstep. I backed up enough for her to step in. No sooner than I did, her lips met mine again. I kissed her back feeling the passion between the two of us and I believed it was nearly uncontainable in that single room.

"I couldn't stand to be away from you," Zoey said between kisses.

"I'm sorry I didn't do this myself," I answered.

As soon as we pulled away our foreheads met again. We then sat down on my couch her head on my shoulder. She was starting to sniffle now.

"I wasn't sure," She said, "if you were ever coming back. If you had moved on or anything of that nature. And then James…it was all too much for me."

"Hey," I said kissing her forehead, "I'm here now. I'm home, and I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," She said breathing a sigh of relief. "Well in the meantime," she continued as she kissed me, "We….have….4 months of catching up to do."

I checked my clock, "I think we should get some rest first." I said.

"But--" she started.

"Hey," I then said, "In due time, my love, in due time."

She smiled, "Well, can I sleep in here?" she then asked.

"You can do whatever you want." I answered

So we ended up sleeping in the same bed together her head rested on my chest. We both knew we wanted to go further. But now that we were together I think we both knew we didn't have to rush things.

**Author's Note: Once again this is the Sequal to Chasing dreams i thank all of you for the great reviews. Hopefully this won't be one of those sequals that suck after the original. Read and review, once again no flames.**


	2. Stories To Tell Friends

(Chase's POV)

The next day after classes I and many of my classmates and friends can say that I was in the greatest of moods today. I was walking with an even bigger smile on my face. And all around me there were people giving me thumbs-up, saying congratulations and my personal favorite, "Its about time you two!" It was annoying, but at the same time it was one of the greatest feelings ever. I then meet Michael and Logan down at the guy's lounge for some pool and Blixes. No sooner than we started playing, both Michael and Logan were kind of staring at me harder than usual.

"So," Michael then said.

"So?" I answered.

"So what happened?" Michael then asked.

"Specify," I then said.

"C'mon," Logan then said, "We all know that Zoey was in your room last night. So what happened?"

"There's nothing to tell!" I then answer.

"You mean to tell me," Michael then said, "That Zoey was in your room, and that whole night, you guys did nothing?"

"Nothing that you're thinking about right now," I said singling Logan out. I then said, "What's with all the questions?" I point at Michael, "You don't see me asking about what you do with Lisa." I then pointed at Logan, "You don't see me asking about what you do with Quinn. So let me and Zoey be!"

"Okay, okay, have it your way." Michael said resignedly.

"We're backing off." Logan then said.

"Good, now can we get some pool in please?" I then said as we finally started a game of pool.

(Zoey's POV)

I entered my dorm room after classes let out. As soon as I entered I was greeted by Quinn and Lola.

"So where were you, young lady?" Lola asked.

"What do u mean?" I asked.

"We both know you left last night." Quinn then said. "You went to see Chase, didn't you?"

"That's none of your business!" I laughed.

"You're right." Quinn said.

"But she was!" Lola said to Quinn.

"And how do you know?" I asked.

"We can see it on your face!" Quinn said.

"There's nothing to see on my face!" I answered defensively.

"Oh you were clearly with Chase!" Lola then said. "Admit it!"

"Okay okay, I was with Chase! Are you happy?"

"Yes!" Lola and Quinn said in unison.

"Okay, can we stop the third-degree now?" I asked

"Just a few more questions." Lola said excitedly.

"Okay but make them brief," I said knowing what I was going to get.

"Did you guys," Quinn asked.

"Did we what?" I asked.

"You know," Lola said.

Quinn then came flat out and asked. "Did you two do the horizontal polka?"

"The WHAT?!" I shouted"

"Did you guys…" Lola started

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" I then yelled. After breathing and calming down the question was asked once again.

"So," Quinn said, "did you?"

"No we didn't," I said honestly, "The thing is though, he didn't pressure it like other guys would. He was so cool and calm and when he held me I felt like nothing could happen to me. I felt that safe and secure feeling that you hear about from those romantic couples on TV. It was different than anything I ever felt."

"Sounds like Zoey's in loooove" Lola then said laughing.

I threw a pillow at her, but I couldn't help but laugh a little, because what she said was actually true. And if she were to say that 2 years ago, I would have yelled at her defensively and tried to convince her that there was nothing between us. But now, I can finally admit that I'm a girl in love. A first, to be honest…

**A/N: So, everything is going great with Chase and Zoey so far...Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My Internet connection has been down and this idea finally came to me. Read and Review, but of course no flames!**


End file.
